All I Want For Christmas
by Anony-Mousy
Summary: Jack knows exactly what he wants for Christmas but could a tragic event in New York upset his plans and change the rest of his life?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: A Christmas short to say 'thank you' to everyone for reading/reviewing my stories. I'd intended to post this over 3 days but since my local ISP went down yesterday GROWL. I'll be posting the second chapter later today.

**Disclaimer**: The characters, with the exception of those not in the original line-up, don't belong to me. They remain the property of Paxson Entertainment. I'm just having a bit of fun with them.

**Key**: Signing in **bold**

o-xxx-o

**All I Want For Christmas...**

o-xxx-x

The Memorial Service had passed in a blur, a haze of despair and loss... His friends and colleagues had rallied round protectively but he'd hardly noticed them or anything else for that matter, until her parents came over to speak to him. He had no idea what to say or do and when he met Carla's hard, tearful gaze he froze completely, barely able to breathe as she vented her anger on him.

"I should never have allowed her to come to D.C..." Bill Thomas tried to guide her away but she stood her ground. "I should have insisted she take a job closer to home but she was so determined to work for the F.B.I." She dabbed at her eyes with a white cotton and lace handkerchief. "I thought she'd be safe in an office, not out in the field."

Jack managed to find his voice although it was hardly above a whisper, touching her lightly on the arm in an attempt to console her. "It wasn't your fault, you can't blame yourself." He was taken aback when she pushed his hand away and her next words hurt far more than anything else had that day.

"I don't blame myself Agent Hudson, I blame you. Why couldn't you have left well alone? My daughter would have been out of harm's way in fingerprinting but you had to interfere..." She broke off and looked at her husband angrily when he made another attempt to intervene. "I'm sure you'll find a way to live with the guilt but I want you to know that I'll never forgive you for this, never." With that she finally gave in and walked away with Bill supporting her.

Jack stood staring after them in complete shock, jumping violently when Bobby put an arm around his shoulder.

"You want me to go after her? Tell her about you and Sue?"

"No, leave them. Sue's mom needs someone to blame, it might as well be me."

"It wasn't your fault Sparky... Sue made the choice to move to New York, you didn't force her. She loved you mate, hold on to that. It was Mrs T's grief talking, she was dead wrong."

"No, she wasn't." Jack shrugged off his friend's comforting arm and started to walk away.

"Hold up, I'll give you a lift."

Without turning, he waved a hand 'no' and walked out of the grounds, leaving the rest of the team staring after him.

"Is he okay?" Myles asked worriedly.

"What do you think?" The Aussie countered irritably.

o-xxx-o

Jack couldn't remember how he'd got home, how long it had taken or even which route he'd taken. He didn't care, nothing mattered anymore. Not even bothering to remove his coat he slumped down onto the couch, throwing his door keys onto the coffee table and making sure his cell was switched off before placing it beside them.

The room was in shadow, the Christmas tree by the window looking as though it had seen better days but he hadn't had the heart to take it down. He smiled wistfully as he recalled how excited she'd been when they'd bought and decorated it, their very first tree together... There should have been so many more. At the time it had looked beautiful but now it stood as a stark reminder, a monument to everything he'd lost. Leaning back he stared straight ahead, not seeing anything, not feeling anything... completely numb... and he knew he'd never be the same again...

Hours later he stirred and stretched. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to find that it was dark both inside the apartment and out. Automatically, he stood and switched on the light, looking around the room and feeling somewhat confused by the mess it was in. He quickly removed his coat, hung it over the chair and started to tidy up. Sue was due in a few days and he couldn't let her find the place in this state. Bending down he picked up the smashed remnants of a drinks' glass and everything came back to him in such a rush that it almost knocked him to his knees. Sue was gone. She wouldn't be coming this week or any other week for that matter. He'd lost her.

A desolation, far more profound than when he'd been told of her death, gripped him and he felt the tears welling up inside once more but he refused to cry. Carla had been right, it was his fault and he didn't deserve the temporary relief that tears would bring. He walked slowly to the bedroom, his body close to exhaustion despite the time he'd just spent sleeping on the couch, and lay down on the bed reaching out to grab the huge teddy bear he'd bought as part of her Christmas present. Hugging it tightly against him he waited for the darkness to claim him once more.

The first light of dawn filtered through the window and he drifted into wakefulness, reluctant to let go of the beautiful dream he'd been having. His body ached for her and with eyes still closed, he reached over to the other side of the bed but found it cold and empty. Reality crashed in on him once more.

~ Was this how his life would be from now on? Sleeping alone... Waking alone... Nothing left to hold on to but dreams and memories? ~

He stifled a sob and something inside him snapped. He couldn't do this anymore. He wouldn't... He just hoped the others, especially Bobby, would understand.

Walking to the dresser he opened the drawer, took out his service weapon and returned to the living room, sitting heavily on the couch as he checked to make sure it was loaded. The tears he'd held back for so long falling as he asked God to forgive him for what he was about to do. With a surprisingly steady hand he brought the gun up to his temple, called out Sue's name and...

Jack woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in the bed, his heart hammering, body shaking and covered in sweat; his breathing coming in heaving gasps. Swinging his legs out from under the covers, he reached out and turned on the lamp, his hands gripping the edge of the mattress as he tried to get some sort of control. Realising almost immediately that it wasn't going to work, he knew he had to get to the bathroom cabinet or he was going to be in serious trouble.

With a superhuman effort he hauled himself to his feet and stumbled to the door, turning on the light and grabbing the extra medication he'd been given for just such an event when he'd had his heart attack, although up until now he hadn't needed to use it. His trembling fingers struggled with the childproof lid and he stopped and inhaled deeply before trying again. Just when he thought he'd lost the battle, the cap flew off, spilling some of the contents onto the floor. Tipping a fresh tablet into his palm, he tossed it into his mouth and washed it down with a handful of water; not trusting himself to keep hold of a glass, then stood quietly using the edge of the basin for support until he felt the thumping in his chest start to ease.

Glancing in the mirror he saw a face ravaged by weeks of nightmares all of which were about losing Sue, but this one had been terrifying. The meds were helping but there was only one thing that would really calm him down, so stumbling back into the bedroom he sat on the bed and dialled her number. He was loath to wake her but he needed desperately to hear her voice and prove to himself that she was okay. He listened with barely controlled panic to the ring tone, a voice in his head screaming for her to pick up.

"Jack?" She hadn't needed to ask who it was or check the ID. He'd called her several times in the middle of the night recently. She said his name again but not seeing any response, she sat up and started to talk to him, her words soft but filled with tender concern. "It's alright darling, everything's alright. Just take slow, deep breaths and listen to my voice. That's the way... slow... deep... breaths." After a few minutes she saw his apology appear on the screen.

"I'm sorry, Sue, I didn't want to wake you again but..."

"It's alright Jack, I would have been more upset if you hadn't. Was it that dream again? The one you won't tell me about."

"Yes." He blew out a shuddering breath. "Only this time it was worse, much worse."

"Are you okay now?"

"I think so," he lied. If she could see the way his hands were still shaking, his fingers barely able to hold the receiver, she would have been on the first available flight to D.C.

"Jack?"

"Talk to me some more."

"About what..?" He could almost see the crooked smile on her face.

"Anything..."

Deciding he needed a little light relief, she told him about an incident in Central Park involving Levi and a pigeon and when she saw nonsense come up on the screen, she knew he was laughing. "Better?"

"Much."

"You're sure?"

"I'll be alright now Sweetheart, you go back to sleep... and thank you."

"Any time... I'll see you in a few days."

"Promise..?"

"I promise. Try and get some rest. I love you."

"I love you too. More than you can possibly imagine. Good night."

"...Night."

o-xxx-o


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Second chapter of the day as promised. :-) I should warn you that it contains some flashback steaminess and not just because part of it is set in the shower. ;-D

o-xxx-o

After tossing and turning for almost an hour unable to shake off the last vestiges of his dream, Jack surrendered to the inevitable, slipping on his robe and walking into the living room. Standing by the Christmas tree, he looked out onto the street below, the fresh covering of snow reflecting orange in the artificial light. His heart rate had returned to normal but he knew he'd still have to rule himself out of the raid they had planned for that morning and settle for handling the surveillance side. He sighed resignedly wondering how he'd reached such a low point after months of unprecedented happiness...

It had all started with a quick trip to liaise with the team in the New York Field Office. His business concluded, he'd walked out into the main reception area and straight into her, literally. He'd put out a hand to stop them both from tumbling to the ground without realising who it was he'd almost flattened, their eyes had met, she'd given him a surprised but happy smile and he was lost. She'd asked how long he was there for and he'd told her just for the rest of that day and the weekend. They'd had dinner together that evening and chatted as friends and not just colleagues. From that day on his life had become a series of firsts...

The first time they'd had lunch; the first time she'd cooked dinner for him... He didn't count the time they'd spent undercover...

The first time he'd flown to New York just to see her and she'd come back to D.C. for him. The first time they'd kissed and he'd realised the Callahan and Merced encounter really had been just to get them out of an awkward situation...

The first time he'd told her that he loved her and been stunned when she'd told him she felt the same way. The day he'd got down on one knee and proposed, scared to death she'd say 'no' and almost passing out when he heard 'yes'. The first time they'd made love...

The recollection caused a pleasurable shiver down his spine. He could remember each moment, each touch in vivid detail.

A university friend and his fiancée were visiting Washington and Sue had flown in especially to meet them. She'd looked absolutely stunning in a figure-hugging, sparkly black evening dress; her hair piled on top of her head. Not something he usually appreciated but on this particular evening it seemed to accentuate the line of her neck and bare shoulders. Another shiver coursed through him as he thought about the fun they'd had, the laughter they'd shared and holding her tightly against him as they'd danced in the confined space of the restaurant.

She'd snuggled into him in the back of the cab as they returned to his apartment and he'd barely managed to hold on until they were inside before he'd kissed her, leaning her back against the front door and holding her close as his lips found hers again and again.

Tearing himself away he'd reached up and removed the clip from her hair, groaning as it tumbled down and tangling his fingers in it as he pulled her mouth back to his, kissing her passionately, their tongues engaging in a dance of their own; his lips straying down her neck and shoulder, across her collarbone and up the other side. His hand had slid down her back and lower, pressing her body hard against his own, his mind barely registering her startled cry.

The voice inside his head had gotten louder and louder until it was screaming at him to stop and he'd torn himself away, breathing heavily and forcing himself to step back. Nervously, he'd looked into her eyes and mumbled an apology, his face colouring with embarrassment.

Her cheeks were flushed, her stunned and somewhat fearful expression making him feel guilty and a little ashamed. "I'm so sorry, I..." Not able to finish the sentence he'd walked away to give himself some space, all the time wondering how he was going to put things right but he couldn't even begin to think straight at that moment, he'd still wanted her so badly. Stripping off he'd slipped into the shower and set it on cold but after a minute or two, tempered it with a little warm.

He'd had no idea that she'd followed him until he'd turned to allow the water to cascade over his head and down his back. "Sue..?"

She'd stood and regarded him nervously, nibbling on her bottom lip as though she was wrestling with a problem and then her eyes had raked his body from head to toe and back again. "If you warm that up a little more, I might be persuaded to join you."

"You're sure?"

She'd nodded, her decision finally made. "I'm sure."

He'd done as he was asked and watched as she kicked off her shoes and almost shimmied out of her dress leaving it in a heap on the tiled floor, an action which had succeeded in reversing the effects of the cold water on his body. He'd been mesmerised as she'd walked towards him and stepped under the spray still in her underwear which clung like a second skin as it soaked up the water.

Still uncertain, he'd reached up and tenderly stroked the side of her face. "You're really sure? I don't want you to do this just because of what happened in there. I'm truly sorry about that by the way."

"Don't be... And yes, I'm sure."

His lips had found hers again but the kiss had been far more tender and loving. His self-control had been pushed to the limit that night but it had been worth it. They'd washed and dried each other, exploring with gentle fingers and lips and then he'd spent almost half-an-hour blow-drying and brushing her hair. His fingers itched as he remembered its soft silkiness.

Leading her into the bedroom, he'd paused again to give her the opportunity to back out but her next request had completely stolen his breath away.

"Do something for me?"

"...Anything." He'd rested his hand against her cheek, caressing the soft skin with his thumb before planting soft kisses on her forehead, eyes and finally, her lips.

"I need you to be my Training Agent again."

"I don't understand."

She'd placed her cool fingers against his lips. "Show me how to love you the way you need to be loved."

He could feel the tears pricking his eyes just as they had back then and he quickly shook himself out of the trance he was in. While he'd been lost in thought the dawn had broken, painting the sky in hues of pink and yellow and with a pensive sigh he returned to the bedroom. Three-and-a-half more days... All he had to do was hold on for three-and-a-half more days and she'd be back in DC and safe in his arms.

o-xxx-o


	3. Chapter 3

Monday and Tuesday had passed without any incident of note and Jack was feeling a whole lot better, his nightmares having seemingly abated, but Wednesday night was a totally different story. They were back with a vengeance, one after the other until they seemed to create a complete story in his head; a story he already knew the ending to and again he'd had to resort to extra medication to quieten his heart. This time he'd resisted the urge to call her, afraid that he'd scare her by blurting out the entire terrifying tale.

He was sitting in the kitchen early on Thursday morning staring at a breakfast he couldn't eat, his stomach tying itself in knots as he fought against the urge to throw up. His cell-phone rang and vibrated making him jump as it did a strange dance across the table.

"Hudson." It came out as more of a grumpy bark than a greeting.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself, this is a pleasant surprise." The sound of her voice had an instant calming effect on his fraught nerves but it was short-lived.

"You might not think so when I tell you why I called."

He swallowed and tried to clear the lump that had formed in his throat.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to make my flight this afternoon." She confessed miserably.

"Sue!" He'd spoken a little too loudly but luckily she couldn't hear him anyway.

"I'm sorry. One of the Units has been working on a big bust which is going down this morning. It involves a known mobster who's been terrorising parts of the city."

"What has that got to do with you, it's not exactly a case for counter-terrorism?"

"I know but they're trying to cover all angles and they've put in a request for me to be part of the Surveillance Team."

"Why you..?" He hadn't realised the question could be taken two ways until she picked the wrong one and was immediately on the defensive.

"I have done it before and quite successfully if you remember."

"Sue, I didn't mean..."

"This guy they're after..." she interrupted before he could explain."...Marinaro. He's a vicious thug and we need to get him off the streets as soon as possible."

The name triggered something in Jack's mind and his annoyance turned to panic. "Sue, please don't go with them, it's too dangerous. You..."

"I can look after myself Jack, and besides, I'll be safe in the van."

"Sue..."

"I have to go. If I miss my flight I'll drive. It'll probably take me about four-and-a-half hours, depending on the traffic. I'll call you when I know more."

"Sue, please..." He heard the click as she hung up and clutched the phone to his chest, desperately trying to get a grip on his emotions before re-dialling her number but all he heard was the engaged tone.

o-xxx-o

He walked into the bullpen without acknowledging any of the greetings he'd received and sat down at his desk, booting up his computer and hoping she'd call in reply to the text message he'd sent earlier, the feeling of dread inside him barely suppressed. The rest of the Team exchanged questioning glances but chose to leave him be, all except for Lucy who watched him closely and he wondered if it had been her Sue had called when she'd finished with him. Hitting return on his keyboard he looked up at the wall clock seeing that it was almost lunchtime and a small flicker of hope began to form inside him.

~ Maybe the nightmares had been just that – a product of an over-active, over-protective imagination? ~

He looked up again when D walked into the room and it was extinguished immediately, the Supervisor's expression worth a thousand words.

"Heads up people, I have news."

"From the look on your face, I'm guessing it's not good." Myles observed.

"No, it isn't I'm afraid. You might all want to be sitting down."

"Don't tell us we're working over Christmas again." Tara pleaded.

"No, your plans are safe."

"Then what is it, mate?" Bobby queried.

"...Bad news from the New York F.O. There was a major operation this morning to take down Louis Marinaro."

"The mobster..?"

"Yes Myles, but unfortunately it went wrong, badly wrong. The task force went in but they were ambushed. It was a massacre by all accounts."

"Didn't they have a Surveillance Team?" The Aussie exclaimed horrified. "What were they doing, wrapping their Christmas presents?"

Jack's hands had a death grip on the arms of his chair but he didn't speak.

"They were in the van on the other side of the road," D continued. "One of them stepped outside for some reason and when he climbed back in, someone rushed up behind him and tossed in a grenade before wedging the doors shut."

"Hell, I wouldn't want to be the one who has to clean that up."

"I just thought you'd all want to know."

"Any word on survivors," the Bostonian asked.

"Some of the task force made it but the Surveillance Team..." He tailed off shrugging his shoulders.

Jack stood up and removed his sidearm, locking it in the drawer for safe keeping before taking his jacket off the hook and making his way to the exit. He was vaguely aware of someone asking him where he was going but he didn't respond. There were no tears, no signs of shock, no anger... just calm, measured steps as he walked away. He'd lived through this moment so many times in his dreams that now it had actually happened, there was nothing left inside him. He couldn't see or hear anything apart from the steady thudding sound of his shoes on the corridor floor.

"What was that all about?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Harvard."

A muffled sob had them all looking in Lucy's direction and D hurried to her side.

"Luce? What's wrong?"

She sniffled and pulled out a tissue from the box on her desk. "Sue called me this morning, she sounded upset. Said that she and Jack had had a disagreement because she didn't think she'd be able to make her flight."

"And this is relevant, how?" The tall blonde Agent queried.

"She couldn't make it because she'd been requested as part of the Surveillance Team for an operation this morning."

"No!" Bobby shouted angrily.

"Oh... dear... God" Myles exclaimed at almost the same time

"Was it?" D asked for clarification.

"Louis Marinaro. And I doubt she was wrapping presents at the time." Lucy gave the Aussie a scathing look.

"Do you think someone should check on him?" Tara inquired tearfully.

"No, leave him be."

"Damn," Bobby cursed softly slumping back in his chair.

o-xxx-o


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hope everyone is having a wonderful Christmas and Santa brought you everything you wished for!

o-xxx-o

Oblivious to everything else around him Jack sat perfectly still, his eyes never leaving the clock face as it ticked away the seconds and minutes. He had her travel plans meticulously worked out in his head... The time her flight left New York and landed in D.C. How long it would take her to collect her bags and Levi, get through the security checks, grab a cab and come home to him. He'd even allowed for traffic congestion and the odd stop along the way.

Somewhere in his head, the logical part of his brain was telling him that he was being ridiculous but the emotional side was in full charge. He'd considered calling the NY office, the airline... her, but he'd done that in his nightmares and he had no intention of repeating anything that had happened during those. Maybe, if he did things another way, the outcome would be different. It was stupid he knew but it gave him something to hold on to.

The hands continued their journey in never-ending circles... She would be on the plane now, her eyes closing as she made herself comfortable for the flight. With nothing else to occupy her, it was the way she passed the time. The stranger sitting next to her had in all likelihood tried to chat and then turned away, thinking she was rude when she didn't respond. The cabin crew would come by offering drinks and snacks but not receiving an answer, would assume she was asleep. Disturbed by the movement around her, she'd open her eyes and have to call one of them back so she could get her customary hot chocolate, explaining for probably the tenth time that day that she was deaf and hadn't heard them.

The person who had tried to talk to her earlier would pick up on the exchange, tap her on the arm and the inevitable questions would begin with them asking how she knew what people were saying. He knew how it would play out, he'd done it himself the first day they'd met and she'd explain with her usual patience and ready smile. The sign would go on and the helpful passenger would relay to her that they were coming in to land. Her hands would unconsciously tighten on the armrests, not because she was afraid but more a reflex action.

They'd be on the ground now... The seatbelt sign would go off and she'd start to collect up her things, standing to get her bag from the overhead rack. Some man would come over to help her, they always did, whether she needed it or not.

Off the aircraft, she'd collect both Levi and any other baggage she'd brought, making time to fuss over the dog who really didn't like flying very much.

It would have taken forever to get a cab but she would have managed it and she'd be growing impatient as it got stuck in traffic. The driver would start up a conversation to pass the time and Levi would alert her. She'd be able to reply because she could watch his lips in the mirror and, at last, they'd be moving again which meant she should be here in about thirty minutes...

The estimated time had passed more than an hour ago but still his brain insisted on factoring in additional equations, like stops and maybe even shopping, and... Anything really...

Two-and-a-half hours past time and all possible scenarios exhausted, Jack stood and walked to the window as twilight began to close another day, but this was a different darkness, at least for him... It was a bleak and lonely one and he wondered how many others across the city found themselves in the same situation. He'd never even given it a thought before.

The street and shop lights shone out brightly, reflecting in the snow and he noticed more had started to fall, the odd flake glistening briefly on the window before melting away. Down below, people were hurrying by, cutting short their shopping to try to get home before it turned into the inevitable blizzard. There was even a group of carol singers on the corner under one of the street lights. It should have been a beautiful and happy Christmas card scene but it meant nothing. The numbness he'd experienced in his dreams seemed to be spreading through his body, his hands were cold even in the warm room and he thrust them into his pockets... There was a faint sound from behind him and he tensed but when everything fell silent again his shoulders drooped, despair gaining control as he dismissed it as wishful thinking.

It happened again, louder and longer this time and then he heard the unmistakable sound of a key being turned in the lock. Hope flared and he spun round, almost running to the door as it opened and she walked inside. She looked tired but her face broke into a loving, gentle smile when she saw him.

"Hi!"

Unable to speak he gathered her into his arms, holding her tightly and clinging on, not sure he'd ever be able to let her go until the need to kiss her became paramount and he moved her away slightly; the tears on her cheeks telling him all he needed to know for now. He screwed up his eyes, the drops tasting slightly salty as he kissed them away before covering her mouth with his.

"Oh God Sue, I thought... I thought I'd lost you."

This time it was her turn to pull him close, one hand stroking his back soothingly. "No Jack, you saved me."

o-xxx-o


	5. Chapter 5

They held on to each other for a few more minutes and then Sue broke away. "I need to get my bags from outside." She explained apologetically.

"I'll get them. You sit down, you look exhausted."

"Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately?" She teased and he smiled softly before collecting her things, closing the door and shutting out the world. It was only then he noticed her faithful companion was missing.

"Where's Levi? Is he okay?"

"He's fine." She reassured him. "I left him with Charlie, that's one of the reasons I'm so late. I didn't think you'd be up to handling a hyperactive dog, not today anyway."

"Didn't Charlie mind?"

"No. Don't forget, if Levi gets too much he can always turn his hearing aids off so he doesn't have to listen, you would have had to put up with the noise."

"**Thank you**."

"**Welcome**. The tree isn't alight."

"**Sorry**. I didn't... I couldn't..." He bent down to flick the switch. "Better?"

"Much."

"**Coffee**"

"Please..."

"I'll take this lot into the bedroom first."

When he returned she was sitting with her feet tucked up on the couch staring at the tree. He put the two mugs down onto the coffee table and touched her lightly on the shoulder but still made her jump. "**Sorry**."

"**No problem**. Do you want to know what happened?"

"Whenever you're ready to tell me... I'm just happy you're here."

"You don't look happy."

"Tired," he sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Okay..."

Jack sat down in the armchair opposite her so she could see his face clearly and watched as she took a tentative sip of her drink.

"How did you know?"

"The nightmares"

"They were about..? Oh Jack..."

"And they all ended badly." He whispered, blowing out a breath.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. And now I'm wondering if..."

"God was trying to warn you?" She finished for him.

"Something like, that. Can you tell me what happened?"

"There's not much to tell. After I got off the phone with you, I called Lucy. She said you'd been acting very strange recently and you looked wiped out. Did you really exclude yourself from planned missions?"

He nodded. "One or two, I thought it would be safer for everyone. You were saying?"

"Oh," she frowned but didn't pursue it. "Anyway, I was all set to join the taskforce when they sent word they'd decided to use S.O.G instead of their own surveillance team – thought they'd be more reliable." She almost laughed at the irony, clearing her throat and taking a sip of her coffee. "I was told I was welcome to join them but I started thinking about what you said this morning and the way I'd ended the conversation and then there was what Lucy had told me... I decided I belonged here with you so I told them 'no'."

"Thank God." He closed his eyes momentarily turning the words into a prayer. "Why were you so late?"

She sighed. "They added extra security checks at the airport which meant we were an hour late taking off and my Blackberry was in my other bag so I couldn't call and then the traffic was terrible and Charlie wanted to talk... Jack, I'm sorry about this morning, I'm just glad that I listened to you... in the end."

"There's a first time for everything," he chuckled.

"Ooh..." Checking to make sure he wasn't still holding his coffee mug, she picked up a cushion and threw it at him, breaking some of the tension.

"Now you've done it!" Jumping out of his chair he was on her in a flash, his hands seeking out all the ticklish spots until she begged for mercy; tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Enough, please?"

"Not nearly enough."

This time she fought back catching him unawares and they finished up on the floor with her lying on top of him, their faces so close they could feel each other's breath. The grin faded from his face, his eyes darkening to almost coal-black with desire and he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her hard against him as he kissed her passionately over and over until she wriggled and squirmed out of his embrace.

"What?"

"If we're going to continue this, I need to use the bathroom."

"You do?" He tickled her again earning himself a none-too-playful smack. "Ouch!"

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Okay, okay..." he let go of her and put his hands palms down on the carpet.

"**Thank you**." She stood and practically ran from the room.

Re-joining him almost ten minutes later, all the laughter had gone from her face. "You really were in trouble, weren't you?" Her accusatory tone was laced with worry and he turned to face her, shrugging when he saw her holding his supplementary meds bottle in her hand and knowing that the last time she'd seen it, it had been sealed.

"Jack, you should have told me."

"There was no need for both of us to be scared to death."

"Jack..."

"I'm alright."

"You're sure?" She snuggled into him and he held her close before stepping back so she could see his lips.

"Yes. You should call Lucy, let her know you're safe and tell her to let the others know."

"Okay." She watched as he picked up his coat and keys. "Where are you going?"

"To get some take-out, I'm afraid the cupboards are almost bare."

"If you wait I'll come with you."

"No, you stay in the warm, I won't be long. Chinese?"

"**Perfect**."

He smiled warmly. "Call Lucy..."

o-xxx-o

They were cosied together on the couch as she caught him up on the things she'd been doing in New York and he'd sign from time to time to ask her questions or make a comment so they wouldn't have to separate. She was halfway through a story when she realised he hadn't responded in some time. Sitting up slightly to look at him, she smiled tenderly when she saw that he could barely keep his eyes open. "Tired?"

"Mmm... Sorry."

"That's okay. Do you have to go into work tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid so but just for the morning. I need to catch up on the things I didn't finish today."

She patted him gently on the stomach. "Then why don't you go and get ready for bed?"

"What about you?"

"I'll be there in a minute. I'll just wash the mugs out first."

"Okay," he stood wearily taking her proffered hand as she helped him to his feet. "Thanks. Want me to lock up?"

"No I'll do it."

"Don't be too long."

"I won't. Will you go? You're almost asleep on your feet."

"I'm going." He put up his hands in surrender and walked slowly towards the bedroom.

By the time she'd had a quick shower, cleaned her teeth and slipped into her nightgown he was already snuggled under the duvet, laying on his right side with his eyes closed. Quietly, she turned out his bedside lamp, crept round the bed and slipped in beside him before doing the same to hers. Cuddling up to his back, she slid her arm over his waist, smiling when he took her hand, kissed it and signed 'I love you' on the palm.

"I love you too. No more nightmares... just the sweetest of dreams."

o-xxx-o

Sue woke in the middle of the night not knowing what had disturbed her, but when she reached out for him, she realised she was alone. Still barefoot she padded softly towards the lounge, stopping in the doorway when she saw him by the tree looking out of the window once again. She moved closer and registered the exact moment he saw her reflection, his hand going to his mouth as it always did when he was upset or under stress and trying to hide it. Using the glass as a mirror she studied his face taking in the drawn lines of tension, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Is there something I can do for you?" She asked in hushed tones.

When he didn't answer she pressed herself against him, her arms sliding around his body and up under his pyjama top, hugging him as she rested her cheek on his back. After a few seconds he took her hands in his, holding them tight to his chest as he continued to stare outside with unseeing eyes and then suddenly he stirred, turning in her arms and kissing the top of her head.

She looked up at him worriedly. "More bad dreams..?"

"No, I just..." He broke off at a loss to explain.

"It's okay, I understand."

Jack smiled at her lovingly and bent his head, kissing her with such tenderness that she moaned into his mouth, her body trembling.

"Jack..."

"Mmm..." he brushed away a strand of hair from her face.

"Come back to bed."

Her eyes spoke volumes and with another brush of lips he slipped his arm around her and guided her back into the bedroom.

o-xxx-o


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: This chapter is a little sappier than usual for me especially towards the end but hey, it is a Christmas story. Hope there's enough romance for you!

o-xxx-o

**Christmas Eve:**

Sue's pillow moved underneath her and she sighed contentedly when she found herself safely enveloped in Jack's arms. Lifting her head she gazed into sleepy chocolate-brown eyes. "Is something wrong?"

A-L-A-R-M he finger-spelled and she groaned, stretching and sliding her hand up his bare chest to pull his head down for a passionate, good-morning kiss.

"Keep that up and I may just stay here all day."

"As nice as that would be, we need to get up."

"I know," he sighed miserably giving her another quick kiss, or that was what it was supposed to have been until he found himself lying practically on top of her.

"You have to go to work, remember?"

His only response was a deep growl that she felt rather than saw.

"And I..." She wriggled her way out from under him. "...have to go shopping or you'll have a ravenous beast on your hands."

"Promises, promises..."

"I meant Levi!"

"**Sorry**," he signed unable to keep a chuckle at bay.

Sue stood hands on hips. "You need to shower and get dressed and I have to fix breakfast."

"Good luck with that." He grinned and narrowly managed to avoid a flying pillow.

When he walked into the kitchen almost thirty minutes later, she was sitting at the table looking extremely unhappy, her lithe body swamped in his robe. "I was looking for that. What's up?"

"I've searched everywhere and all I can offer you is black coffee without sugar or black coffee with sugar."

"I did warn you. I'll take it without."

She shook her head in disbelief.

"There's nothing wrong in starting the day with a good caffeine fix, ask Crash, he thrives on it." Walking to the sink he poured a glass of water, popped his heart pill into his mouth and washed it down.

Sue felt a cold shiver along her spine. No matter how many times she witnessed him doing that, she couldn't seem to get used to it. Noticing the strange expression on her face he came over and sat down, lightly touching her arm. "You okay?"

She mustered her brightest smile. "Fine... Is there any chance I could use your car today?"

He gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, I have to make a couple of stops on the way in."

"Well, I can't exactly carry all the stuff we're going to need," she stated somewhat annoyed. "Maybe Charlie could lend me his tow truck? Or better still, perhaps Troy could steal a car for me."

"Okay, okay... you win. But it means you'll have to pick me up and I'll make my calls on the way home."

D-E-A-L

"And now I have to make a phone call."

"**Who..**?"

"Bobby, see if he can give me a ride to work."

"Aren't you going to finish your breakfast first?" She inquired sarcastically.

"No, that's okay. I'll get Crash to stop on the way."

"What about me?"

"Sorry."

"You will be..." She called after him as he escaped to the lounge, returning a couple of minutes later.

"Everything arranged?"

"He'll be here in about twenty minutes." He picked up his mug, grimacing when he found his coffee almost cold.

"I was thinking, if I'm picking you up at lunchtime, and by the way you're buying, I'll bring in the presents at the same time and once you've made your stops, we can shop for any last minute bits and pieces."

Jack groaned but agreed. "Gotta go, I'll see you about 12:00-12:30?" He bent to give her a kiss which deepened when she slipped her hand round the back of his neck, their tongues tangling as passion flared once more. Reluctantly, he tore himself away. "Really gotta go."

"Okay."

He sighed wistfully. "Your breakfast's getting cold."

"**Funny guy**"

"I try. Are you going to collect Levi?"

"...First thing on my list." He came back and kissed her again.

"I thought you had to go."

"I do."

"Well go on then."

"Nag, nag, nag..."

"I saw that!"

"**Sorry**."

"Would you please get out of here?"

He gave her a boyish grin and, with a wave of his hand, headed to the door.

o-xxx-o

From 11:45 onwards he'd been surreptitiously stealing glances at the clock above the door hoping nobody would notice, but a comment from Bobby told him that he'd failed miserably.

"Don't worry, Sparky, she'll be here soon enough."

"Yeah, I know."

"Finished those reports yet?"

"Just about..."

"What about the last two witnesses?" D asked entering the room.

"Sue's got the car so I'm seeing them on the way home. I'll call you with anything I find out."

"Ahh, the old 'I need the car so I can do _your_ shopping' sting, I remember it well. Welcome to my world." He smiled sympathetically. "Okay people gather round, I have some new intel to pass on about the case."

They all turned towards the incident board, their backs to the door, so they didn't notice when Sue and Levi slipped in quietly and she sat on the edge of Tara's desk. The bullpen was exactly as she remembered it apart from her own desk and it wasn't until that moment that it hit her just how much she missed being part of the Unit. Levi tapped her leg and she looked up not able to mask the sadness on her face.

"**You okay**?" Jack signed with a worried frown.

"**Yes**," she lied.

"**Ten minutes**."

"**Okay**."

The briefing broke up and the rest of the team finally spotted her, each of them greeting her in their own way, even Myles seemed genuinely pleased to see her. Telling Levi to stay where he was she crossed the room to Jack's desk and put the bag she was carrying on the chair.

"I have presents." Tara squealed in delight as Sue handed them all out leaving Bobby looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Why doesn't anyone ever tell me these things?"

"I think the element of surprise might be lost if we did." Myles observed.

"Don't worry," Sue tried to comfort him. "It's the thought that counts."

"And obviously Koala Boy here thought he'd save himself a few dollars."

"I don't see you with any brightly wrapped packages, Harvard." He snapped back irritably.

"Wrong again, I'm afraid." He reached down, picked up a bottle bag from beside his chair and handed it to Sue. "...For your first Christmas dinner together."

"Thank you, Myles." Her face lit up in surprise

"You're very welcome and Jack, please remember that you're only supposed to sip it."

Sue laughed, earning herself an accusing stare.

"Now I really feel bad." Bobby sulked.

"I'll settle for a Christmas hug." Sue offered.

"That, I can do" He grinned wickedly, scooped her up, spinning her around in a circle and then kissing her.

"I'd like to see him try that on Jack." The Bostonian quipped and everyone laughed.

"Don't even think about it, Crash."

"Wouldn't dream of it mate, I'll just give Sue here yours."

"Okay, okay... Hands off, she's spoken for."

"Yes, but is she happy?"

To get his point across, Jack swept her into his arms and kissed her passionately, steadying her when she staggered backwards.

"Woohoo. That was some kiss, Sparky."

"I'd say she's extremely happy, sorry Bobby." D commiserated with him and the Aussie turned his attention to Levi.

"What about you Buddy? Are you doing anything for Christmas?"

Levi wagged his tail but followed Jack to his desk.

"Looks like that Aussie charm has finally let you down," Myles commented acerbically. "Maybe you should try that Tropical Delight aftershave again? It certainly worked on Toto."

"What's he got that I haven't?" Bobby asked the room in general.

"The list is long and I don't have that much time." Jack smirked. "I'm out of here. Have a Merry Christmas everyone and I'll see you all next year." Putting on his jacket, he returned to Sue's side. "Ready?"

"Almost..." She crossed the room to give Lucy a hug. "**I'll call you. Merry Christmas... Give my love to your mom**." She turned to the others "Merry Christmas, everyone."

"Merry Christmas" They replied in unison watching the pair as they left.

Bobby leaned back in his chair. "You know for a while there, I thought I'd never hear that again."

"What?" D questioned.

"Jack laughing..." Tara supplied, for once on the same wavelength as her colleague.

"Hold on a minute." Myles interjected snapping out of his reverie. "Did he just say he'd see us next year?"

"He did." The Supervisor confirmed.

"How is it he gets the whole week plus some off, and we have to be back here in four days?"

"It's simple Myles, he asked... and he needs the break."

"Don't we all?" The Bostonian groaned.

"Not as badly as he does." D stated firmly and Bobby's smile evaporated.

"Is Sparks okay?"

"Let's just say he excluded himself from those last two operations for a reason."

"Is he sick?" Tara persisted.

"He's been better but hopefully a week with Sue is all he needs. Now, if everyone's finished here, I think we might as well shut up shop."

"Kerching" Bobby hit the switch on his computer

"You'll get no argument from me." Myles concurred.

"Or us..." The girls agreed.

"Then I bid you all a fond farewell and a Merry Christmas."

o-xxx-o

"Finally," Jack sighed, juggling three shopping bags as he tried to get his keys from his pocket. "You're sure we have everything we need now?"

"I think so."

"We'd better. I don't think there's enough room in the apartment for anything else."

"You're the one who said you didn't want to shop again until the New Year."

Congratulating himself for not dropping anything, he pushed the door open with his foot and stepped back to let her in. Levi immediately walked to the rug and flopped down.

"I know just how you feel, Buddy." Ignoring the scowl on her face he made a dash for the kitchen barely getting there before one of the packages slid out of his grip. "Sue, is something wrong?"

"Not really." She sat down at the table, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"What is it, Sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"I don't understand." He replied, genuinely confused.

"When you were interviewing that last witness... I shouldn't have butted in."

"Is that what's been bothering you all the way home?"

She nodded miserably and he sat down next to her taking her hand in his. "It wasn't a problem and anyway they were very good questions."

"But..."

"No buts... Actually, it felt like old times."

"It did, didn't it?" Her face brightened a little.

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes... I don't think I realised how much until I walked into the bullpen today."

"I do too," he confessed. "It felt good having you beside me again."

"Really..?"

"Really... Now do you want to give me a hand to put this lot away?"

She nodded happily and busied herself with assorted tins and packets before collecting up the presents they'd received and putting them under the tree with the others. "Switch the lights on for me."

"You've had your wish already."

"That was the 'decorating the tree' wish. This is the Christmas Eve wish."

"Another father-daughter thing..?" He asked smiling.

"No... A Sue thing..."

"Don't I get a wish?"

She considered the request carefully. "No, my tradition... my wish..." He looked disappointed and she relented immediately. "Okay, you can have this one."

"That's alright, like you said it's your tradition and besides, everything I'd wish for I already have."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure. Ready?"

As he watched her close her eyes, an unexpected wave of tenderness washed over him and he kissed her lips softly as he flicked the switch.

"Wow..." She opened them again, her face alight with happiness. "You know that must be the first time I've ever made a wish and had it come true in the same breath. You can do it again if you like."

He closed the gap between them sliding his arms around her. "Your wish is my command."

o-xxx-o

As neither of them had found time for lunch they'd opted for an early dinner and now they were sitting in their usual place on the couch with Sue nestled in Jack's strong arms. Using a single finger, he tilted her chin and kissed her almost reverently. "So, are there any other Christmas Eve traditions I should know about?"

"Only one"

"And what's that?"

"Midnight Mass."

"Okay," he stretched his back and legs, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

Sue stroked his cheek solicitously. "You're still very tired, aren't you?"

"I'll survive. I want this Christmas to be perfect so, if you want to go, we'll go."

"No, there'll be other years. Right now your health is far more important. I'm not ready to lose you just yet."

"You're not going to lose me," he assured her, holding her hand tightly in his. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"I love you, its part of my job to worry." She settled herself against him again and almost fell onto the floor when he sat up.

"What time is it?"

"Just after 7:15."

"Good. Then we still have time if we hurry."

"Time for what..?" She asked confused.

"...Time to start a tradition of our own. Grab your coat, gloves and anything else you need to keep warm."

"Jack..! Where..."

"Go on or we'll be late."

"Late for what..?"

"You'll see."

She sat impatiently in the passenger seat of the car. "You're taking me to work?"

"No... We're parking in the F.B.I car park and then we walk."

"Where to..?"

"Wait and see..."

"If you weren't driving I'd hit you."

"Then it's lucky I am."

"It'll keep." She crossed her arms and stared ahead sulkily.

Parking in his usual spot, he walked round to open the door for her and checked his watch. "We'll have to hurry."

"Levi, come! You're taking me to the White House?"

"Close"

Suddenly it dawned on her. "The Ellipse..?"

"At last... There's a carol concert that starts in about..." he checked his watch again. "Twenty minutes."

"Won't it be packed out?"

"Of course, but Dog B... David isn't the only one with connections, you know."

As soon as they arrived he located one of the Security Team who took them to see his boss. The smile on Jack's face told her they were friends.

"Jack, it's good to see you." The man shook his hand vigorously.

"You too Andy, how are the wife and kids?"

"All fine. You here for the concert..?"

"Yeah, I was hoping we could find somewhere out of the crowd."

"No problem. Who's the beautiful lady?"

"Hi, I'm Sue."

"Andy..." Jack unconsciously slipped an arm around her waist in a possessive gesture.

"You two are..?"

"Yes."

"That's great but it might pose a problem, security and all that."

"Its okay, Sue's with the Bureau too. She's the Senior Investigative Analyst in Counter-Terrorism."

"I thought that was Ray what's-his-name. Did you hear about what went down the other day in..?"

Jack shook his head to cut him off before she could pick up on the conversation. "Sue's based in New York."

"Sorry, I didn't know. We'd better get a move on or you're going to miss the opening."

"We need somewhere close to the action."

Andy nodded. "I'll see what I can do." It was then he noticed Levi for the first time.

"Don't worry, he's F.B.I too..." Sue assured him. "He's my hearing dog."

"Some F.B.I Agent I am! You're the legendary Sue Thomas..."

"That's right."

"Pleased to meet you, come with me."

o-xxx-o

They strolled back to the F.B.I Building hand-in-hand at a far more leisurely pace. "Thank you, that was a wonderful idea and sorry I was a pain."

"That's okay."

The snow began to fall again as they reached the car and the drive back was completed in comparative silence as he concentrated on getting them home in one piece. Standing outside the door they brushed themselves down and Jack laughed when Levi shook the moisture from his coat.

"I'm glad he did that outside."

"Me, too"

After removing their outdoor clothing, Jack sank back down onto the couch.

"...Still tired?"

"Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me lately."

"I do... Too much stress, too much worry and not enough sleep and it's mostly my fault."

"Don't be silly, you're here now safe and sound and that's all that matters. By the way, did I hear you singing along to Silent Night?" He asked deftly changing the subject.

She nodded. "It's my favourite carol."

"Mine too."

"...Although I usually sign the words at the same time."

"Do it for me?"

"Jack..."

"Please." He looked so worn out that she couldn't bring herself to disappoint him.

"Okay, but first I'll warn you the way I do everyone else... There are an awful lot of notes in this world and I like to use them all."

He smiled and settled back against the cushions. "I'll take my chances."

Jack sat completely entranced till the end and when he didn't say anything she looked at him nervously. "Was it that bad?" She cringed as she waited for his reply and he hastily cleared his throat.

"It was beautiful. You know something, Sue Thomas? It doesn't matter how long we've know each other, you still find ways to amaze me."

The look of sheer adoration on his face took her breath away. "**Never boring**"

"**Never boring**"

"I'm going to make myself some hot chocolate, would you like one?"

"Love it." He made a move to stand but she cut him off.

"You stay there, I'll get it."

"**Thank you**."

Draining the last dregs from her mug, Sue swung her feet onto the floor, "ready for bed?"

"Just about," his hand cupped the back of her head and pulling her down to his level he kissed her, gently at first and then with a growing need until they were forced apart to breathe.

"I thought you were tired?"

"I am, but I could be a hundred years old and drawing my last breaths and I'd still find the energy to make love to you."

"I might hold you to that, especially the living till you're a hundred, part." She stood up tugging him with her and led him to the bedroom.

Sometime later Jack lay on his back, his right arm under his head and the other cradling her against him as she rested on his shoulder tracing lazy patterns on his bare skin while his breathing slowly returned to normal.

"It's Christmas Day."

He glanced at the bedside clock. "So it is."

Sue pressed her lips to his chest. "Merry Christmas, my Love."

He planted soft kisses on her hair and forehead. "Merry Christmas, my Life."

Their mouths met once more and then he reached out to turn off the lamp.

o-xxx-o


	7. Chapter 7

**Christmas Day:**

Jack could sense someone moving around the room then the clatter of a glass on his bedside table brought him fully awake. He blinked several times and looked up to see Sue standing beside him.

"Sorry, did I make a noise? I didn't mean to."

"That's okay, what time is it?"

"8:30."

He winced. "Maybe it's not okay. Why so early?"

"This isn't early."

"That's a matter of opinion." He pushed himself up into an almost sitting position noticing that she was already dressed. "Why so early?" He asked again.

"I wanted to get a head-start on dinner so I wouldn't be late for church. There's orange juice beside you and fresh coffee, in the kitchen. I'll just go and get you some toast."

"Thank you."

"**Welcome**. You have breakfast and go back to sleep. We should only be gone for a couple of hours." She leaned down to kiss him.

"What time do you have to leave?"

"About 9:15. It will give Levi plenty of time to do his thing first."

"Okay," he took a sip of his juice. "That should give me enough time to shower and dress and I'll come with you."

"You don't have to do that."

He took her hand in his. "Sue, I want to. It seems to me I have an awful lot to be grateful for this year and what better way to say 'thank you'?"

"Okay," she smiled brightly. "We'll be in the kitchen."

Jack started to get out of bed but she stopped him. "Let me get you something to eat first."

o-xxx-o

After the service they decided to take the long way home, visiting a nearby park so Levi could have a run.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She whispered, slipping her arm through his.

Jack looked around at the brilliant white scene taking in the crisp covering on the ground and the trees, their boughs laden with snow and the odd icicle. "It's just how Christmas Day should be despite what Bobby says."

"What's that?"

"That Christmas Day should be spent on the beach with a barbie and lots of sunshine."

B-A-R-B-I-E

"**Sorry, **I meant barbecue not the doll, although in Crash's case..."

"I don't think I'd like that."

"I don't think he does either if he was being honest. In all the time I've known him, he's never gone to Australia for the holidays." They walked a little further along the path and then Jack stopped suddenly, turning towards a group of children who were playing on what would have been the grass were it visible. One of them waved to him...

"Hi, F.B.I Guy..."

"Hi... Merry Christmas"

Sue moved so she could see both his lips and the children. "Who are they?"

"Some of the local kids..."

As she watched they formed a huddle which meant she could only catch the odd word here and there...

"Wouldn't dare..." "Watch me..." "F.B.I... gun..." "So..?"

By the time she'd figured out what they were planning, it was too late to warn Jack who found himself being bombarded with snowballs. It took him a moment to react and then he went charging after them collecting loose snow on the way with Levi hot on his heels. Sue was so caught up that she didn't notice the young girl at her side until she felt a tug on her sleeve.

"Hello there."

"Hi. He isn't going to shoot my brother, is he?"

"No. He doesn't have his gun with him and its Christmas."

"That's good. Will he arrest him?"

"No, look." They both laughed when Jack joined in the fun

"My Daddy told me..."

Sue bent down to her level. "Sweetie, if you're going to speak to me you'll have to look at me too because I can't hear you."

"That's silly. I can hear you when I'm not looking at you."

"I know but I'm deaf, I can't hear anything."

"I don't understand."

"My ears don't work but if I look at your lips I can read the words as they come out of your mouth or most of them anyway."

"Oh, I said, my Daddy told us never to talk to F.B.I Guy or we'd be in trouble."

"What did you call him?"

"Daddy..."

"No, I meant him," she pointed to Jack.

"F.B.I Guy."

"Sorry, one more time."

The girl repeated it but she still couldn't get it. "Wait a minute, Levi get Jack."

"Who's Levi?"

"My dog..."

"And he knows what you said?"

"Yes, see."

The youngster stared fascinated as the Lab chased after him and nearly knocked him down. Bending to give him a quick scratch he jogged back to her.

"Something wrong..?"

"Communication problem... This little girl called you something but I can't get it."

Jack immediately crouched down to her level. "And what's your name?"

"Jenny."

"Hello Jenny, I'm Jack and this is Sue. Now, what was it you called me?"

"F.B.I Guy, it's what my Daddy always calls you when he sees you in the street."

Jack smiled and straightened up again. "This is J-E-N-N-Y."

"Jenny?"

"That's right and she called me F-B-I G-U-Y."

"What are you doing Jack?" The girl asked curiously.

"Talking to Sue and telling her what you said."

Sue smiled at her. "F-B-I G-U-Y" She finger-spelled and spoke at the same time.

"Wow! I've never met anyone who talks with their hands and hears with their eyes before."

"Well, now you have." Sue laughed.

"What about you F... Jack?"

"I'm like both of you. I hear with my ears and speak with my mouth but I can also speak with my hands and hear with my eyes."

"And, Levi..?"

"Oh he just barks a lot." Jack grinned and Sue smacked him which made Jenny giggle.

"He tells me when the phone is ringing or when there's someone at the door. And he gets my attention if someone's trying to talk to me and I don't see them."

"Wow," the little girl gasped again. "When I go back to school I'm going to put you in my 'What I Did at Christmas' story."

Before either of them could reply another barrage of snowballs was hurled in their direction. "Come on Jack, we're going to play snow soccer."

He looked at Sue hopefully.

"Alright, you can go and play for a while, we'll be alright here. You'd better send Levi back to me though."

"Thanks mom. Half-an-hour, that's all." He promised waggling his eyebrows. "If you get too cold, call me."

"Are you warm enough, Jenny?" Sue asked when he'd gone.

"Not really." She shivered involuntarily.

"Come here then." Sue dusted off a bench and sitting down she put her arms around the little girl. "Better?"

"How do you say 'thank you'?"

Sue showed her.

"**Thank you**."

"**You're welcome**."

They sat together and watched until Jenny tapped her on the arm. "What time is it, please?"

"Oh, my gosh… it's almost one o'clock."

The girl stood up. "Mummy said we had to be in by 1:15 or we'd be in trouble."

"Levi, get Jack."

When he reached them he smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't know it had gotten so late."

"That's okay but Jenny says they have to be home in fifteen minutes."

"You'd better get your brother. Need a hand?"

"Please."

Jack put two fingers in his mouth, letting out a shrill whistle which made Jenny wince.

"Something wrong..?" Sue asked with concern.

"You really didn't hear that?"

"No."

"You're lucky, it made my ears hurt."

The woman looked at Jack accusingly. "What did you do?"

"Whistled..."

"Oh," she shook her head. "I have no idea what a whistle sounds like."

"Loud." Jenny supplied by way of an explanation and they both laughed.

Jack turned to the approaching group. "Thanks for the game and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," they chanted in unison and brought more snowballs out from behind their backs.

This time he was ready and dodged out of the way leaving Sue in the line of fire. She yelped as three of them hit her, narrowing her eyes and giving him an irate stare but he was too busy laughing to notice.

"Levi..." She pointed at Jack. "Down..!"

He looked up at her sulkily from the pile of snow he'd landed in and tried to stand but the dog refused to move off him. "No fair!"

"But it was fun." She signalled again and the Lab let him go but then made the age-old mistake of offering her hand to pull him up and found herself lying next to him. He propped himself up on one elbow and gazed into her eyes.

"You're not going to kiss her are you?" Jenny's brother asked grimacing. "…'cause if you are we'll need more ammunition."

"No, I'm not going to kiss her, she doesn't deserve it." The boys helped them to their feet and Jenny tugged Jack's sleeve. When he bent down she turned away and whispered in his ear. Unable to see what was going on Sue brushed the snow off her coat.

The little girl came over and stood in front of her, "**Merry Christmas, S-U-E**. Did I do it right?"

"Yes you did. Merry Christmas Sweetie, now run home all of you."

Jack reattached Levi's leash and smiled up at her noticing the strange look on her face. "What?"

"You know Jack Hudson... you're going to make a fantastic father one day."

His face positively glowed. "Promise..?"

"I promise." Slipping her arm around his waist she gave him a hug.

"All ready to go?"

She nodded. "You know it's a good thing I switched the oven on before we left, otherwise we'd be eating in the middle of the night."

o-xxx-o

Jack slumped down into the armchair, mainly because it was closer than the couch, sighed contentedly and patted his stomach. "That was absolutely delicious. You really are a wonderful cook, you know."

"**Thank you**."

"Although, I think I'm going to have to start jogging again very soon or I'm going to finish up looking like that guy in personnel."

"That's not nice. And you're not the only one, when I get back to..." She stopped when he pulled her down onto his lap and put a finger to her lips. "**What**?"

"No talking about leaving me until the New Year, I don't even want to think about it."

"Okay. Presents?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

She settled herself on the floor beside him and they took turns in opening them while Levi occupied himself with the wrapping paper and ribbon. Standing, she collected the gift she'd hidden in the kitchen. "For you," she smiled nervously "It's not very original I'm afraid but I didn't know what you wanted."

"If it's from you, I'll love it." He put it aside and stood up. "My turn... I'm afraid I couldn't wrap it though." He returned from the bedroom carrying the giant teddy bear.

"Wow!" Levi immediately came over to inspect it. "Sorry Buddy, this one's mine. No touching." She held it up to her face. "He smells of you."

"Long story," the sparkle faded from his eyes.

Sue frowned but decided not to push, if it made him that sad then it was better left unsaid. "I love it but I'm not sure how I'm going to get it back..." Realising she was about to say something he didn't want to hear, she fell silent and then apologised. "**Sorry**."

"That's okay. I'll mail it to you."

"Open yours." He started to unpick the tape carefully. "Have you been taking lessons from Myles?"

Jack laughed and ripped away the rest of the paper. "You bought me a box, just what I always wanted."

"Idiot..!"

"I'm hurt." He sulked.

"You will be."

"Okay, okay... I'll be good." He opened it and pulled out a chocolate-brown, cashmere sweater. "Whoa... Thank you Sweetheart." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Like I said, it's not very original but it matches your eyes."

"It's perfect. If you look again, I think you'll find you've missed one."

"No I didn't, I checked twice."

"It's not under the tree, it's on it."

"Oooh," jumping up she searched the branches until she found a small, beautifully-wrapped package hidden at the back. "For me..?" She asked her eyes shining.

"For, you..." Her excitement was infectious and he couldn't seem to wipe the grin off his face.

Sitting back down on the floor she slowly undid the bow.

"Now who's taking their time?"

"This is different." She peeled away the tissue to reveal a velvet jewellery box. "You shouldn't have."

"You don't know what it is yet."

Opening the lid she squealed in delight as she took out a gold chain with the figure of an ice-skater hanging from it. The blades were set with small diamonds and there was a ruby in her hair. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful... Thank you." Getting to her knees, she leaned in close to him. "I love you."

He kissed her tenderly. "I love you too, very, very much."

"Put it on for me?"

"Don't you think I'd look silly?"

"Excuse me? Oh... You know what I mean."

She turned and he put it round her neck and fastened the catch, but when he tried to hug her, she squirmed away and stood up.

"You know, you're getting really good at that." He sighed frustrated.

"What?"

"Wriggling out of my arms"

"Sorry but I want to see what it looks like. I'll be back and then you can cuddle me all you want."

"Five minutes and I come and find you."

D-E-A-L

When she returned they quickly cleaned up the mess they'd made and snuggled up to watch the television for a while. Feeling guilty that she'd made him sit through both 'Sleepless in Seattle' and 'An Affair to Remember', she handed him the remote. "Your turn..."

He flicked through the channels stopping on one of the Sports Networks which was showing a documentary on ice hockey. At the second commercial break she stood and stretched. Not having any idea about the rules of the game and the fact that it wasn't close captioned, left her without a clue as to what was going on.

"You okay?"

"Fine, I'm just not getting much of this."

"I'm sorry," he looked genuinely upset. "I'll find something else." He reached for the remote again but she stopped him.

"No, you watch your programme, I'm going to have a bath and get ready for bed."

"It's a bit early, isn't it?"

She just shrugged noncommittally.

"I'll be in at the end of this, okay? About thirty minutes."

"Sounds good" She leaned down and kissed the top of his head before leaving the room. "Levi, stay."

Stirring and stretching, he got up and switched off the TV before turning out all the lights and making his way to the bedroom. The sight before him had him leaning against the doorframe for support.

The room was illuminated with candles and she stood with her back to him, arms above her head accentuating her figure as she finished putting her hair up and when she turned to face him he could barely breathe. She was wearing a red lace nightgown which went all the way to her ankles, clinging to every curve. The neckline plunged low and he noticed she was still wearing the pendant. When she moved he saw that there was a side-slit up to her thigh.

"Jack, darling... You need to breathe, you're turning blue."

He exhaled in a rush but still couldn't find his voice.

"I bought this for you too," she whispered. "Jack..?"

"God, you're beautiful." She blushed, her cheeks almost the same colour as the material she was wearing. "Why did you put your hair up?"

"Because I thought you might want to take it down again."

A shiver of pure desire shot through him.

"Are you going to stand in the doorway all night?"

"No. just until I'm sure I won't fall on my face when I try to move."

She smiled happily and held out her hand.

o-xxx-o


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** A little later than I intended but enjoy :-D

o-xxx-o

**26th December (Boxing Day, UK)**

"Jack, forget it, it isn't important." Sue stroked his arm reassuringly as they walked back across the park after meeting Jenny's father for the first time.

"Yes, it is. He had no right to treat you that way... as though..."

"I was some kind of an idiot." She finished for him.

"Exactly, he was just lucky I didn't have my gun." The anger and frustration were evident in his eyes.

"I can just see the headline now." She wrote on an imaginary screen with a gloved hand. "'Rogue F.B.I Agent shoots father of two in front of his young daughter at Christmas.'"

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'Hero F.B.I Agent rids world of offensive bigot.'" He almost laughed. "It just makes me so mad."

"I know. But Jack, there are always going to be people like him and, from time to time, we'll run into them. You can't fight them all."

"I could try." He fell silent for a moment. "Please tell me that I never treated you like that when we first met, even unknowingly."

"Of course you didn't, you were kind and understanding, and since that day you've gone out of your way to make things easier for me. Tara, Lucy, D and Bobby have too."

"And Myles..?"

"In the end, but it took him a long while to accept me, remember? Everyone's different. I choose to ignore people like Jenny's father because they're not worth my time or energy. Their attitude only reflects on them, not me. I'm comfortable with the way I am and if they're not it's their problem." She paused for a moment to see if he was going to comment but his mouth remained in a grim line. "And anyway, his hostility wasn't just directed at me. He didn't seem to like the fact that Levi had a biblical name or that you were a 'Fed'. He looked positively edgy about that, maybe you should check him out."

"I noticed that too but," he shrugged. "I don't know. Unless he's a mass murderer or something perhaps I'm better off not knowing."

She put a hand on his arm this time to stop him, her brow furrowed. "Why?"

"It's Christmas and he has at least two, young kids. He may not be much of a role model but he's the only father they have." She leaned in and kissed him softly. "What's that for?"

"To thank you..."

"For what..?"

"...Being you"

Jack shook his head in bewilderment. "Shall we go?"

"Where's Levi?" She looked around just in time to see him chasing something across the now invisible grass. "Levi no..! I don't think that's a good..." She stopped short when she saw the dog run full tilt into the bushes only to reappear seconds later covered in snow. "I told you it wasn't a good idea," she scolded as he returned to her side. The Lab put a paw over his nose and she turned to Jack accusingly. "Are you laughing at him?"

"Sorry," he bent down and gave the Lab an apologetic scratch before looking up at Sue. "...But it is pretty funny."

His smile was infectious and she couldn't help but join in until she noticed the strange look on his face. "What?"

"A _déjà vu _moment..."

"Care to share?"

"It reminded me of the first time I came to see you at your place over the bowling alley." She frowned and waited for him to continue. "You were soaking wet and Levi was covered in bubbles."

"Oh..."

"And you offered me a cookie-to-go."

Sue felt her cheeks start to burn as they coloured in embarrassment. "I was hoping you'd forgotten about that."

"No chance." He grinned. "I intend to share that story with my grandchildren. Anyway, I didn't know you well enough to ask then so I'm asking now. Why _was_ he covered in bubbles?"

"He needed a bath and I was having one so I thought we'd share and save on water." She explained with a perfectly straight face.

"You... He..?"

"No you idiot! The first time you rang the bell he came running to tell me and I managed to stop him. The second time he just jumped right in. It took me almost an hour to clean up the mess!"

He laughed again and pulled her close as they made their way home.

o-xxx-o

Later that day Jack sat on the couch deep in thought as he tried to decide what to do about Jenny's father, only looking up when Sue came in from the kitchen.

"All done," she sighed, unconsciously playing with the pendant at her throat. Seeing Jack smile she looked at him curiously.

"You really like that, don't you?"

Realising what she was doing she returned his smile with one of her own. "So much I'm not sure I'm ever going to take it off. I just wish..."

"What?"

"I wish I could have thought of something a little more original for you. It's nice but..."

"Sue, I love it. Of course, I'd probably appreciate it a whole lot more if I ever got the chance to actually wear it." He looked her up and down, shaking his head.

"You want it back?"

"It would be nice. After all, it was supposed to be _my_ present."

"Then you'd better come and get it, hadn't you?" She'd barely managed a step before he grabbed her and they both tumbled to the floor laughing. His fingers slipped under the sweater, the amusement fading from his face when he made contact with her soft, bare skin and changing into something else.

"I don't know what it is you do to me Sue Thomas but please, don't ever stop." He captured her mouth in a long and passionate kiss which deepened as his hand slid over her ribcage and higher, their tongues duelling, and then suddenly he pulled away.

Sue moaned in frustration. "Jack..."

"**Phone**..." he signed and spoke at the same time.

"Leave it."

"It stopped. Now, where were we?"

"I believe you were trying to persuade me to give you back your sweater."

"Oh, yeah..." Lowering his head to hers he groaned when the phone rang again and tried to ignore it, but the caller was persistent and when Levi came running over to let Sue know, Jack surrendered. "Hold that thought."

"Hudson, this had better be important." As Sue watched he coloured slightly and blew out a calming breath. "Sorry, this is Jack Hudson. How can I help you?"

Sue tried to follow the conversation but it appeared to be pretty one-sided with Jack seemingly unable to get a word in. Taking off her slipper she threw it at him to get him to turn. "**Who..**?"

"**Your mother**"

She looked at him incredulously. "**What**...?"

"**Looking for you... You forgot to call last night**."

Sue put her hand to her mouth. "**I'm not here**."

"Yes... yes Mrs Thomas, she's here. I'll get her to call you and Merry Christmas." He put down the receiver and winced when he saw Sue's irate expression.

"Why did you tell her that?"

"I didn't have much choice, she heard Levi bark. Blame him, not me."

"You could have told her it was a neighbour's dog."

"Sue..." He stepped towards her but she got up and stormed out of the room.

"I have to call my mother."

o-xxx-o

Emerging from the bedroom just over a half-an-hour later, all traces of the earlier fun and laughter had vanished from her face.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," she replied a little too sharply, betraying herself.

"No you're not, what happened?"

"She wanted to know why I wasn't at Lucy's and why she couldn't get an answer when she called me."

"And..?"

"I told her that Luce had to go and visit her Grandma so I'd come over to see you."

"You lied to your Mom? Why?"

"...Because you wouldn't." It came out as an accusation.

"It didn't even occur to me."

"It's so easy for you, isn't it? I suppose you told your parents the truth? That you were spending Christmas with a girlfriend?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked confused.

"And no doubt they know we're sleeping together?"

"What? I have no idea. I didn't tell them and they certainly wouldn't ask."

"And why is that?"

"...Because, they respect the fact that I have my own life." He regarded her warily, knowing whatever he said was bound to be wrong.

"It must be great to have such wonderfully understanding parents."

"It is, but..."

"Parents that treat you like a grown-up and not a little child."

"Sue, perhaps you should have just told her the truth?"

She huffed derisively. "What? That I didn't want to go home for Christmas because I was spending it with a guy?"

"I was thinking more that you wanted to be with the man you love." He replied somewhat offended and more than a little hurt.

"And I know where that would have led... 'Does he have a large apartment with a spare bedroom, dear?' Oh sorry Mom, did I forget to mention I've been sleeping with him for at least four months on and off, although we're not married and we don't even live in the same State?"

Jack found himself at a genuine loss, her words beginning to really hit home. "I thought it was what we both wanted?"

"It was... It is..." she hastily corrected herself

"You should have said something, I wouldn't have pushed. And, if I remember correctly, it was you who followed me into the bathroom that night." All kinds of emotions were welling up inside him and he breathed deeply trying to keep his voice even and calm.

"And if I'd said 'no' what would you have done, gone back to picking up women in bars?" Even as the words left her mouth she knew she'd gone too far and the expression on his face only confirmed it. She'd hurt him, a lot... and for no good reason other than she was angry with both herself and her mother. Wanting to get away before she said something even worse, she grabbed her coat and the leash from the hook. "I'm going to take Levi for his walk."

"If you wait, I'll come with you."

"No. I'd rather go alone."

"Okay." He watched her leave and then slumped down into the armchair, burying his face in his hands as it hit him that the one memory that had sustained him through all the bad times could have been a sham.

o-xxx-o

She'd started out at a fast pace but as her anger abated so did her speed until she found herself sitting in one of her favourite D.C. places by the fountain. "Oh Levi, why didn't you stop me, I said some terrible things." The Lab settled beside her, his head in her lap. "This is worse than the Christmas I blew up at my Mom but at least what I said to her was the truth. What am I going to do?" The dog sat up and put a paw on her knee.

"What is it, Boy?" Somehow, she'd hoped to see Jack standing in front of her and just about managed to mask her disappointment. "Howie, what are you doing here?"

"Well pardon me for wanting to say 'hi' to an old friend, I'll just..." He started to walk away

"Howie wait. I'm sorry it hasn't been a good day."

"That's okay. You wanna maybe get a coffee somewhere? It's cold out here."

"I hadn't really noticed."

"Come on, I'll even buy." He gave her the pleading look she could never seem to resist.

"Why not..? Coffee, Levi?"

Leading her through the back streets, he found an old haunt that was open, although it wasn't much warmer inside than out and quite unexpectedly, she found herself pouring the whole sorry tale out to him, minus the more intimate details.

"Oh, boy"

"That's one way of putting it."

"So let's get this straight... You dumped Christmas with your parents for a guy?"

"Pretty much"

"And not just any guy," he added when he caught the flash of the diamond in her ring. "Who's the lucky man, someone you met in the Big Apple? I went there once but it was too noisy and ..."

"Howie... If it was someone in New York why would I be here?"

"Good point. So if you're gonna marry this guy, why would your Mom be upset?"

"Because... I haven't told her about him yet." She sighed miserably.

"Why not..? Is he in jail or married or something?"

"No."

"Then I don't get it. Isn't it every Mom's dream to see her daughter happily married?"

"With mine, it's complicated."

"Why, because she wouldn't approve of the whole se... erm..." He cricked his neck nervously. "I mean... er... the shacking up thing?"

"The, what...?"

"Shaking up thing... you know..." He leaned in conspiratorially "...sharing the same bedroom."

"Oh," she felt herself flush. "She's very strict about things like that."

"But it's not her life, it's yours and if you're okay with it... You are okay, right? I mean he didn't force you or anything?"

"No, Jack would never do that and I thought I was okay with it until the phone call."

"Did you say Jack, our Jack? Jackie?"

She nodded.

"Oh wow, I'd just about given up on you two ever getting together. He must be stoked."

"Stoked?"

"You know... like thrilled."

"He was until today."

"You want my advice?"

"Right now I'd settled for anyone's." She looked up and saw the hurt in his eyes. "I didn't mean..."

"That's okay. I know I'm not the first person on your list, probably not even at the bottom." He looked around as though he was expecting to see someone he knew.

"I'm sorry... I seem to be saying all the wrong things today, I'm just thankful I can't hear myself. What's your advice?"

"Really, you really wanna hear it?"

"Yes Howie, I really want to see it."

"Oh yeah, right... very funny... You love your parents, right?"

"Of course I do."

"But, you chose to spend Christmas with Jack because you love him too and it's where you want to be."

"Yes," she nibbled her bottom lip unhappily.

"And I'm guessing that right now your Mom's surrounded by the rest of her family."

"Yes, Howie" She'd forgotten just how long it took him to make a point and was beginning to wish she'd turned down the offer of coffee.

"And, what about Jackie..?"

"What about him?"

"He usually goes home too, am I right?"

"Back to Wisconsin"

"But instead he's alone in his apartment, probably worrying about you and whether you're safe."

"Howie"

"My point is, you chose to spend Christmas with him so he gave up celebrating with his family to be with you and now, you and Levi are here with me and he's on his own at home. No one should be alone at Christmas, Sue. You of all people should get that, and especially not someone you love."

"I know but..."

"There's no but... You made the decision to be with Jack. It was yours to make, not your Mom's. You'll never be able to please everyone however hard you try and besides, it's a mother's job to make you feel guilty and a disappointment. Believe me, I know. You want my advice? Go home to Jack and make things right with him. He's a great guy and he loves you, any fool could see that, even me. Then tomorrow, whip out the plastic and order the biggest bunch of flowers you can afford. Send them to your mom with an apology note and a promise to go visit at the first opportunity. Trust me, it always works." He waggled his eyebrows cheekily. "Oh, and tell her about you and Jack, she could hardly disapprove of someone like him. You don't need to share all the details and if she figures it out then tough. Like I said, it's your life not hers. She needs to get with the times. After all, in your line of work, you could both be dead tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do, believe me.**"**

He watched as she collected up her gloves and scarf. "Oh, Sue..." She turned when Levi touched her arm. "Is Jackie okay? Only he was supposed to be part of an operation I set up with the Team but D said he wasn't up to it and the last time I saw him he looked pretty rough."

"He's just tired."

"Thank goodness, I thought it might be that heart thing of his, you know."

Sue stood barely stifling a cry, appalled that she'd been so wrapped up in her own problems she'd forgotten he wasn't feeling well. She'd done that once before when Levi had disappeared. He'd helped her look and held her when she'd cried but although she'd known he was worried about Bobby, she hadn't even tried to support him. She'd vowed then to never let it happen again and yet here she was... "Howie, we have to go. Thank you for the coffee and the advice. I might even put you at the top of my list in future."

"Any time... And Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas"

"Oh Sue, say 'hi' to Jackie for me."

"I will." When she got outside she checked her watch and was shocked to discover that they'd been gone for almost three hours. She felt around in her pockets for her Blackberry and then remembered she'd left it in the bedroom. "Come on Levi, we have to hurry back. I just wish you could tell me how to put this right. It was a wonderful Christmas until I went and spoiled it."

Levi barked loudly.

"I know Buddy... you don't have to tell me, it was all, my fault in the first place. If I'd just called Mom when I was supposed to, none of this would have happened."

o-xxx-o

By the time they reached the apartment it was past 10:00pm, but luckily she still had the key in her pocket from earlier. The room was lit only by the faint glow of the tree lights and she bent down to remove Levi's leash and motioned to him to stay where he was. Moving further inside, her breath caught and tears threatened when she saw him curled up on the couch, his eyes closed and her Blackberry on the table with his cell, both close at hand. Taking off her coat, she knelt down, gently stroking his face and when he looked at her she could see the worry and misery in his eyes.

"Jack... I..."

He signed for her to be quiet and then moved until his body was pressed against the cushions creating enough space for her to join him, before guiding her down so that she was laying with her back to his chest. He slipped one hand across her waist and hooked his leg around hers to make sure she didn't fall off the edge and as she closed her eyes, she felt his fingers on her arm as he signed "**its, okay**" and she cried silently in his arms.

Sometime later she felt him stir and sat up so he could move.

"I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. I'll leave you to lock up and turn out the lights. You know where I'll be if..."

She had no idea if there was more to the sentence as he turned away from her, but somehow she doubted it. Staring after him her tears began to flow again; his choice of words and the look on his face telling her just how badly she'd hurt him and the weary way he walked to the door said he was stressed out to the point of exhaustion. Levi padded over to her side and put his head on her knee, letting out a whimper she couldn't hear. "Oh Levi, how _do_ I fix this?"

The lamp on her side of the bed was still lit when she walked into the bedroom but the other one wasn't. Jack was on his right side with his eyes tightly shut although it was impossible to tell if he was asleep or not. Stripping off her jeans and his jumper she climbed in beside him, still in her underwear, and snuggled as close as was humanly possible.

"I'm sorry..." Her repeated apology was punctuated with soft kisses that peppered his back and shoulders until he rolled over and she pressed her lips to his chest and abs, not missing an inch. His arm went around her and she looked up into chocolate-brown eyes that were dull and miserable. "I'm sorry," she whispered again, kissing his lips over and over until he responded.

Their lovemaking was tender yet filled with sadness and regret and when it was over they lay quietly in each other's arms until sleep finally claimed them.

o-xxx-o

**27th December**

Sue couldn't believe that they'd slept so late but, thinking about it, she shouldn't have been surprised. They'd made love once more during the night although again she'd been the one to initiate it and it had seemed tentative on his part. Laying quietly she went over in her head all the things she could recall saying to him the day before and it didn't take very long for her to understand once she'd remembered that she'd insinuated she'd only slept with him the first time because it was what he'd wanted. It hadn't been true, she'd wanted him just as much as he had her.

Slipping quietly out of bed she made her way to the bathroom and on impulse, removed his supplementary heart medication from the cabinet and counted the contents, letting out a relieved sigh when she found he hadn't touched them since she'd arrived. After a quick shower, she dressed and took Levi for his walk.

Taking extra care not to make a noise, Sue prepared breakfast and carried it into the bedroom, placing it on the dresser before sitting down beside him and caressing his cheek until he moved and opened his eyes. "Hi."

"Hi, yourself..." He blinked several times to adjust to the light. "What time is it?"

"Almost 11:30."

"Why did you let me sleep so late?"

"Because you needed it... I've made breakfast." He sat up and attempted to lift the covers but she held them firmly in place. "No, stay there..." Retrieving the tray, she set it down across his legs.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Take your time."

Having busied herself in the kitchen for an hour or so, she made her way into the lounge and found him in his usual spot. He looked over and gave her a faint smile but the sadness still lingered in his eyes. "Jack..."

"Mmm..."

She repeated his name, not able to detect his response.

"That's me."

Sitting on the floor in front of him, she rested her head against his leg. "I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. I was upset when my Mom called and interrupted us. Then she told me off like a naughty school girl and you didn't seem to care and I wanted you to hurt as much as I did, so I lashed out."

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that it definitely worked." He sighed.

"I'm sorry about that too and I really didn't mean anything I said."

"That's okay."

"No, no it isn't. You should be shouting or telling me off, something."

"You wouldn't hear me if I did, remember?"

"I know but it might make you feel better. Why aren't you angry with me?"

"Honestly? I'm too tired to be angry and what good would it do anyway? We'd still both be miserable."

"I know," she conceded. "Forgive me?"

"Always, you know that." Getting up she sat beside him nibbling on her bottom lip. "Sue, it's okay, really."

"But I ruined our first Christmas together."

"I thought you blamed your mother for that?"

"I did," she confessed guiltily. "That was until I talked to Howie."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I guess I didn't get the chance to tell you. He asked me to say 'hi' by the way."

Jack rubbed his eyes hoping to dispel some of his confusion. "I guess I must be more tired than I thought. Where does Howie come into this?"

"He found Levi and me by the fountain last night. Bought me a cup of coffee and gave me some advice."

"Howie gave you advice."

"Jack, I know he can be annoying but sometimes he talks sense."

"I must have dozed off during those parts of our conversations."

"Anyway, he made me realise that Mom was just being well... Mom and I over-reacted. You may have noticed I have a tendency to do that where she's concerned." She paused for a moment, expecting a witty comeback and was disappointed when none was forthcoming. "Is there anything I can do to make things right? I want you to be as happy as you were on Christmas Day."

"Sue..."

"I mean it. Jack, there must be something."

He shook his head and blew out a breath. "Nothing I can think of..."

She looked crestfallen and very close to tears.

"But, there is something that would make me even happier..."

Her face brightened immediately. "What's that?"

"Marry me."

Frowning, she gave him a crooked smile. "I already said 'yes', remember?" To prove her point she waved her left hand in front of his face, her ring sparkling in the sunlight. "And, we sort of have a date in July."

"Sue," he took her hand in his and held it tightly. "I don't want to wait another seven months. I'm scared to death that something bad is going to happen and we'll never be together."

That last statement had explained so much to her about his mood over the past few days. "Then when did you want to ..."

"New Year's Eve" He jumped in before she could finish the question.

"But that's less than five days away."

"I know."

"You're out of your mind! How could we? There's no one who..."

"I spoke to Father Waring after church on Christmas Day and with a little cajoling he said he could do it but we'd have to be there by 11:15."

"Now I know you're crazy. There are Services at that time of day."

"No... 11:15 **pm**, that way we can exchange our vows at midnight and start the New Year with a new life... together." He finished breathlessly.

Sue was dumbfounded by the sheer romanticism of the idea and she hastily cleared her throat before replying. "But the Team..? We won't be able to get them back in time."

"I know this might sound selfish but I don't want them to be there. We'll only have a couple of days together before you go back to New York and I want you to myself. If the others know, we won't get a minute's peace. Please understand."

She mulled over his words and then asked "And our parents?"

"Mine will be okay, especially Mom. The thought of all those potential grandchildren she'd almost given up having, will more than make up for it and anyway, she'll just be happy that I'm happy."

"And mine?"

"Okay... It'll probably be a bit more problematical but we can still keep the July date and do the full thing. The cake, the reception, the meringue dress..." He grinned. "Bridesmaids... You could even let your Mom organise the entire event but instead of a Wedding, it will be a Blessing." He could see she still wasn't convinced. "And... it will be hassle-free. She can do whatever she wants and you won't have to stress because it will just be the icing on the cake, so to speak. And, I'll go with you to Ohio and personally take all the blame."

Sue sat quietly, weighing up the pros and cons. "You've thought about this a lot, haven't you? I'd still need help, though I'm sure Jennifer and Amanda would be happy to lend a hand and you can be certain they won't 'say' a word." She teased mischievously. "That way Kevin could be there for you and I guess Levi could give me away... No, this is completely nuts, we can't... Can we?" She looked at him for some kind of input and was blown away by the expression on his face; a combination of hope, excitement and uncertainty.

"What are you thinking?" He asked nervously, afraid of what her answer would be.

"That I must be out of my mind to even consider it and you're as bad for coming up with the idea in the first place."

"**Never a dull moment**"

"That's the truth."

"So what do you think?" He asked again.

"I think... I'm going to need a dress... Fast"

The last time he'd heard those words was when she was going out with Dog Boy and he'd been as jealous as hell but now the excitement on her face was for him. "Is that a 'yes'?"

"I don't believe I'm saying this but... Yes."

"Really..? Yes?" He wasn't sure that he could quite believe his ears.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes..." She almost screamed as she threw herself into his waiting arms.

o-xxx-o


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I was going to finish this in one chapter but decided at the last minute to split it into two. Thank you for all the reviews, I really love hearing from you.

o-xxx-o

**January 3rd:**

Sue wandered into the kitchen rubbing her eyes tiredly. "You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep"

"I know, you were tossing and turning most of the night."

"**Sorry**."

"I forgive you. Not more bad dreams?"

"No nothing like that..."

"Good." She sat down at the table with him.

"All packed?"

"Just about, I'll have to add Levi's stuff later."

Jack sighed. "It's funny. I thought if we were married, this would be easier." He raised a hand to cup the side of her face and she leaned into it.

"But it isn't, is it?"

"No."

Feeling as though she might cry, Sue hastily stood again. "I'm going to take a shower." Receiving only a nod, she pressed on. "You can join me if you want."

He smiled sadly. "Now that could be the best offer I'll have for a long time." He got to his feet but Levi appeared beside them carrying his leash.

"Oh, Levi..."

"You know something, Knucklehead? Sometimes your timing's really lousy." He bent down and gave the dog a scratch. "You go and have your shower, I'll take him out."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I could do with the fresh air anyway." He kissed her tenderly and went to fetch his jacket.

o-xxx-o

Almost an hour later he came back to find her sitting on the couch. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be out so long but Levi decided to dawdle his way around the park."

"That's okay, he's not going to get much more exercise today, so it's probably a good thing."

"Depends on your point of view," Jack muttered miserably.

"You said you needed some fresh air."

"Yes, but I needed other things too."

"In that case, it's a good job I waited before I had that shower." As soon as she saw the expression on his face she knew she'd made the right decision. "I'll feed the vicious beast first, that should give us some peace and quiet."

o-xxx-o

Rolling over onto his back, Jack let out a contented sigh and breathed deeply. "That was..."

"What?" She propped herself up on one elbow so she could watch his lips.

"**Incredible**." He replied, speaking and signing at the same time for emphasis.

"Really..?" She asked happily.

"...Really." Their lovemaking had never been dull but since their wedding night, it had moved to a whole new level. His body shuddered again and he pulled her against him, holding her close. "How much time do we have left?"

She arched up to look at the clock. "About two hours..."

"Oh..." he groaned miserably, "Why are you leaving so early?"

"No choice. I have to get Levi checked in and settled."

Jack swung his legs out from under the covers and sat on the edge of the bed but when he didn't move any further she scooted across, got to her knees and slid her arms around his chest, hugging him tightly and kissing his back. He turned slightly so she could see his face in profile.

"Sorry," he apologised. "You'd think I'd be used to this by now."

"I don't think it's something you ever get used to."

"Maybe, its better that you shouldn't, that would be too chilling. Have you called the cab company yet?"

"No."

"Then don't, I'll take you."

"But Jack, you hate airport goodbyes."

"I know, but if it means I get to spend a while longer with my wife, I'll brave it."

"In that case, I can rearrange things a little and we'll eat here before we go." She kissed his shoulder, scrambled off the bed and made her way into the bathroom, returning to find him still sitting in the same place. "**You okay**?"

"Not really."

She gave him a sympathetic smile, ruffled his hair and crossed the room, slipping out of her robe and flushing slightly when she saw him watching her.

He managed a grin when he noticed her discomfort. "We're married, remember? I'm allowed to look. And who knows how long it will be until I see such a beautiful sight again?"

Sue pulled up the zipper on her jeans, buttoned her blouse and then settled down comfortably in the chair.

"What?"

"It works both ways you know."

o-xxx-o

They'd half-heartedly nibbled on the sandwiches she'd made for brunch but ended up feeding them to a very grateful Levi and they'd made small talk about subjects that were instantly forgotten before the conversation dried up altogether. Sue stood unenthusiastically.

"We have to go."

"I know" Jack sighed and got to his feet, pulling her into his arms. "But first..."

The kiss was deep and loving but laced with sadness.

"I'll get my bags."

"**Okay**." At that moment he found signing far easier than speaking.

She brought them from the bedroom and put them by the front door.

"My sweater hasn't 'accidentally' finished up in there by any chance?"

"No," she protested a little too vehemently. "It's in the wardrobe where it lives."

"Uh-huh," he watched suspiciously as she nibbled on her bottom lip. "So, what have I lost this time?"

"How do you know you've lost anything?"

"...Because, I know you." He replied, waiting patiently.

Sue pouted. "Your white pyjamas." she confessed reluctantly.

"And..?"

"Your blue shirt"

"I like that shirt," he protested.

"So do I... and think of it this way... Now you have something nice to change into the next time you come to New York and take me out to dinner." She gave him her best pleading smile.

Jack shook his head in disbelief. "Alright, you can have it. I'll take these down to the car and wait for you."

"I won't be a minute."

"You'd better not be." He stated firmly after checking his watch.

o-xxx-o

The drive had taken less time than they'd anticipated and the journey was made in virtual silence, neither of them knowing what to say that wouldn't cause upset. They were seated in a café on the airport concourse looking out of the window with Jack absently stroking the back of her hand.

"It's time," she sighed and they both got to their feet. "Come on Levi." The dog seemed as reluctant to leave as they were.

Arms around each other's waists, they made their way to the appropriate security checkpoint and Sue took out her boarding pass, presenting it to the woman behind the desk. After emptying her pockets and putting her bag on the conveyor she stepped with Levi through the metal detector without a hitch. She'd learned a while ago that wearing sneakers with no eyelets was the only way to travel if you didn't want to have to stop and remove your shoes.

"Are you travelling too, Sir?"

"No, I'm just escorting Ms Thomas to the plane."

Sue regarded him curiously but didn't speak.

"I'm sorry but if you're not flying, you're not allowed past this point. Homeland Security, you know?"

"Just a moment..." He searched his pockets and pulled out his ID.

"F.B.I..? I'm sorry, Sir, I had no way of knowing."

"That's okay."

"Are you carrying?"

"No."

"Then please step through." The alarm went off instantly and two additional security personnel approached but the woman waved them away. "It's okay, he's on our side."

Once they were safely through and Levi was transferred to the airline's care Sue turned to him. "I wish my ID had that affect but I suppose an Agent has more clout than a lowly Analyst."

"You'd better believe it..." He replied smugly earning himself a smack. His face turned serious. "Call me when you get home."

"Don't I always? And you get some more rest, okay."

"I'll try."

"If you have any more nightmares call and let me know. I promise I'll listen this time."

"Stay safe for me. No volunteering for dangerous assignments." He blew out a ragged breath. "God, I hate goodbyes."

"Me too..." The tears she'd managed to hold back for so long glistened in her eyes.

Jack looked around and spotting a Security Guard, went over to talk to him. Sue watched but couldn't see what was being said and when he returned he signed for her to be quiet while the stranger led them into a small unoccupied office and closed the door.

"Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"No, everything's fine. I just wanted to be alone with you for a few minutes."

"Why?"

"So I could do this..." He pulled her tightly against him, kissing her tenderly at first and then more passionately when she responded.

"I'm sure that's not what you told him," she teased once she'd got her breath back.

"No, I said that I was an F.B.I Agent and I needed somewhere private to question you before you boarded your flight."

Sue smiled lovingly and straightened the lapel of his coat. "I've said it before and I'll say it again... You are a sly and devious man, Jackson Hudson."

"And don't you ever forget it." His mouth found hers again only this time the contact was much gentler but just as long. "I love you, Sue."

"I love you too." A knock on the door had him moving away. "What?"

"Your flight's been called." He swallowed hard. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be..." They vacated the room and she kissed his cheek. "I'll call."

"I'll be waiting."

Jack watched her walk away and wiped his hand over his face to hide the emotions that were threatening to spill over. She waved as she went through the door and he moved to the window, staring out as her plane taxied and then took off, waiting until it was out of sight.

o-xxx-o

He'd driven straight back to the apartment from the airport but, although he'd lived there for almost ten years, it had suddenly seemed lifeless and far too big so he'd only stopped long enough to change into his tracksuit and then gone for a long run, hoping to wear himself out sufficiently that he'd sleep the night through and be alert for the next day. Returning home he'd made his way to the bathroom and taken a quick shower and now he was looking for something to wear.

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the cashmere sweater on the shelf. Pressing it to his face he breathed in the scent of her perfume, which lingered in the fibres, before slipping it over his head. He'd never understood until that moment why it was she kept 'borrowing' his clothes but now it was obvious. It was almost like having her there, her arms wrapped around him and keeping him warm, at least on the outside.

After setting up his laptop on the kitchen table, Jack checked the cupboards and opened the refrigerator to see if he could find something to tempt him but was interrupted when his computer bleeped to let him know he was wanted.

JackH: Hi!

SueT: Hi yourself.

JackH: You know you're going to have to change that ID.

SueT: I know, and a hundred other things. I'll have to make a list.

JackH: Safely home?

SueT: Yes.

JackH: Levi okay?

SueT: He will be.

JackH: That's good.

SueT: What are you doing?

JackH: Besides missing you? :-( Trying to find something to eat

SueT: I didn't think you were hungry.

JackH: I wasn't but I went for a run.

SueT: Oh... If you look in the bottom of the refrigerator, you'll see a couple of airtight containers. There's leftover meatloaf in one, all you have to do is pop it in the microwave for a few minutes... and chocolate cake in the other.

JackH: You're too good to me.

SueT: Don't I know it. :-D

JackH: What are you doing?

SueT: Working my way through a pile of mail. Mainly bills, junk and Christmas cards...

JackH: The price you pay for being away from home for a week.

SueT: Tell me, I could barely get through the door. Did you find your sweater? :-D

JackH: Sweater? What sweater?

SueT: Jack Hudson, if I were there I'd hit you!

JackH: If you were here then _I_ wouldn't be wearing it.

SueT: You are?

JackH: Yes, at last. Now I know why you persist in taking my clothes back to NY with you.

SueT: They make me feel safe and loved.

Jack swallowed hard and then blew out a calming breath.

SueT: It's not quite the same as the real thing though.

JackH: But it helps.

He waited impatiently for a reply but none came.

JackH: Are you still there?

JackH: Sue, you're scaring me.

SueT: Sorry, I'm still here. I was just reading an email.

JackH: Am I that boring?

SueT: Of course not! I've got a wedding present for you.

JackH: You didn't have to do that, especially since I didn't get you one.

SueT: The wedding itself cost you enough. Okay... then let's say it's that more interesting Christmas present I was looking for.

JackH: I'm not following.

SueT: Check your inbox.

JackH: Why?

SueT: I've just forwarded something to you.

JackH: I'll do it later.

SueT: No, now.

JackH: Okay, okay, I'm checking.

SueT: Have you got it?

SueT: Jack?

She was about to ping him again when Levi came running over to tell her that she had a phone-call. Checking the ID she smiled happily but before she could speak his words began to appear on the screen.

"This isn't a joke?"

"No Sweetheart, it's no joke.

"Really..?"

"Yes."

"Really, truly..?"

This had to be one of the only times in her life she regretted being deaf, frustrated that she could only imagine his excitement and not hear it.

"Would I lie to you about something this important?"

"I guess not. When? How..?"

"I'll tell you when I see you next. When will that be, by the way?"

"I'll try and get to you next weekend. It sounds as though you're going to need me."

"Promise..?"

"...Even if I have to bribe Myles to fill in for me."

Sue laughed. "Are you sure about that? It could cost you a fortune."

Jack considered it for a moment. "Maybe not, but I'll sort something out, don't worry."

"I won't."

"God, I love you."

"I love you too but if I don't get unpacked and go to bed soon, I'm going to be useless at work tomorrow. Oh, are you going to tell the rest of the team?"

"I thought I'd wait so we could do it together."

"Okay, then I won't mention anything to Lucy when I speak to her. Good night."

"Good night. By the way, did I happen to mention that I love you a lot?"

"I think you might have but it never hurts to see it again."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Sleep well."

"And you. No more nightmares. Levi says good night."

"Good night, Buddy. Take care of her for me."

o-xxx-o


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Okay, here's the happy ending. Enjoy and thank you so much for all the reviews, they really do encourage me to keep writing. :-)

o-xxx-o

**17th January (Monday Morning):**

The team filed into the bullpen in dribs and drabs with Jack the last to arrive. Sitting at his desk, he fidgeted in his chair as he tried to find a comfortable position.

"You okay, Sparks?"

"Fine" He shifted again, stretching his back while alternately rotating his right shoulder and rubbing his neck.

"The Doc did give you a clean bill of health, right?" Bobby persisted worriedly.

"Yes Crash, I already told you. I can show you a copy of the medical report if you like."

"Nah, that's alright. I believe you." He studied his friend and then grinned broadly.

"What?"

"Please don't tell me you've been bench-pressing those 300lb weights again."

"It wasn't 300lbs." Jack sighed in exasperation. He'd hoped that particular incident had been forgotten.

"Actually, I think 300's a bit of an insult." Myles commented as he joined the conversation. "I'm thinking 135 tops. Did the lovely Sue come to D.C. this weekend or did you go to the Big Apple?"

The women giggled, grasping his insinuation immediately but the two new trainees just exchanged confused glances.

"Well, Sparky, which was it? Inquiring minds need to know."

Jack was saved from any further torment when Dimitrius entered the office. "Good, you're all here."

"What's up D?" Lucy asked curiously.

"We've received information that one of those sleeper cells we've been monitoring seems to be waking up."

"That can't be good." Bobby observed.

"Counter-Terrorism is sending over their Senior Analyst to brief us in a couple of hours."

"Oh joy, a lecture on how to do our job by a Special Agent wannabe."

"Come on Harvard, Ray what's-his-name isn't that bad."

"In fact, he's so good you can't even remember his last name." Myles snorted.

"Rubbish, it's on the tip of my tongue. Begins with a P. Sparks, help me out here."

"Don't look at me. I couldn't think of it two weeks ago."

"I rest my case." The Bostonian stated smugly.

"Anyway," D continued regaining their attention. "I need you to put together everything we have so that we can compare notes when he arrives."

o-xxx-o

"Not a lot to show for two years work." Tara sighed.

"We'd have more if Jack ever gets off the phone." Bobby complained throwing a piece of screwed up paper in his direction.

"Sorry, gotta go... seems they can't manage without me."

"In your dreams, mate..."

"I'll talk to you soon, bye."

"Don't tell me, let me guess... Blonde, about 5'7"... Has a friend called Levi?"

"No Myles, completely wrong, as always."

"Then who exactly, was more important than finishing your work?"

"If I heard you correctly, you asked me not to tell you."

"Oh, ha-di-ha-ha..."

"He's got you there, Harvard."

"Everything ready..?" D asked re-entering the bullpen.

"Yep, not that we have very much," Jack replied for the group, dropping his notes on the desk with the others and then sitting back in his chair gingerly.

"So we're all here but where is our wise and wonderful pen pusher and lecturer?" Myles asked.

"Running late... Oh..." D stopped as his cell rang "...on their way, apparently."

"Their, way..?" The Bostonian continued to grouse. "They're travelling in pairs now?"

"Safety in numbers..?" Tara suggested.

"One to talk and the other to carry the files?" one of the trainees offered.

"Actually, you're not far wrong." D confirmed as a familiar four-legged figure entered with a file in his mouth.

"You've got to be kidding me!" The taller newbie laughed.

"Levi, my man..! What are you doing here, Buddy?" Bobby asked as the dog walked over to Jack and gave him his cargo. Both Tara and Lucy squealed in delight as Sue walked in behind him, carrying even more folders.

"Sue, what are you doing here?" The petite blonde agent asked excitedly.

"I've come to brief you on the latest terror threat."

"You came all the way from New York for that?" Bobby queried. "No wonder you're late."

"No... I came from another part of the building but I was delayed."

"What happened to Ray er... erm..?"

"Macusak"

"That's him."

"Obviously the P in his name is silent." Myles smirked, receiving an annoyed stare.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind Sue, it's not important."

"It is to Macusak."

"If you don't give it a rest I'll fix it so no one remembers your name either, mate. So, are you in D.C. permanently now?"

"Yes. Ray wanted a change of scenery and I wanted to come back here..."

"For the not-so-attractive scenery..." Myles observed, pushing his luck a little more and earning a scowl from Jack this time around.

"So between us, we convinced the powers that be to let us swap."

Lucy ran over and gave her friend a hug. "Welcome back. If you need a place to stay, I still have your room."

"**Thank you**, but..."

Levi barked loudly, feeling somewhat left out.

"And you Buddy," Bobby bent to give the Lab a scratch behind the ears.

"Okay folks, can we please get back to work now? I'm sure Sue will be only too happy to catch us up with all the news later." D interrupted. "It's good to have you back, by the way."

"It's good to be back." Sue turned to the evidence board and finally noticed the two new additions to the group. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there."

The Supervisor beckoned them forward. "Sue, this is Ray and Ted, they're our new trainees."

"And you must be Sue Thomas." Ted smiled and offered his hand. "We've heard a lot about you from these guys."

"Should I be worried?"

"No, it's all been good."

"Oh, you're the deaf one." Ray observed as six sets of eyes stared at him.

"That's right." Sue confirmed, ignoring his rudeness. "But if you remember to face me and you have anything relevant to say, I can read your lips, so there shouldn't be a problem."

Instead of doing as he was asked, he turned to Ted and put a hand in front of his mouth. "What's next? A blind Field Agent?"

Jack stood and took a step forward but Myles cut him off.

"As your Training Agent, might I suggest you learn some manners? Ms Thomas was a valued member of this team for over four years and instrumental in the capture and arrest of many on our most wanted list including Arif Dessa, the Prince of Terror himself. And if you want to remain a member of this unit, you should show the respect both she and Levi deserve and maybe one day, with a lot of hard work, you'll be half as good as she was."

The man turned beet red while Jack, Bobby and Sue looked on in astonishment. "Yes Sir. My apologies, Ms Thomas..."

Sue nodded. "Actually, it's Hudson."

"Excuse me?"

"It's Sue Hudson. Thomas is my maiden name."

"What?" Both women screamed at the same time and ran over to hug her again.

Myles looked at Jack incredulously. "You two are married?"

"We are." Jack confirmed.

"Way to go, Sparky!"

"Then maybe I should have let you deal with Junior here."

"No, you did fine. I probably would have shot him."

After a seemingly unending round of congratulations D called them to order again. "Could we please get on with this briefing? I'd like to get it over before my kids start having children of their own."

o-xxx-o

"Okay, I think that wraps it up for now." Dimitrius announced looking at his watch. "And coincidentally, it seems to be time to eat. What do you say we move this to a local restaurant and then Jack and Sue can tell us just what happened over Christmas and New Year?"

"Sounds, good to me..." Bobby agreed.

And us," the rest of the team concurred.

"The first question I want answered is 'why didn't you tell us?'" Lucy looked more than a little put out as she turned to face Jack.

"I wanted to see if you could figure it out for yourselves." He shrugged.

"And how exactly, were we supposed to do that? It's not like you've got it tattooed on your forehead." Bobby asked.

"And I don't see any ball and chain." Myles added.

Jack held up his left hand so everyone could see it.

"Where did that come from? I swear you haven't been wearing it all week." The Aussie objected and Sue looked at her husband accusingly.

"I haven't taken it off since you put it there, Sweetheart" he reassured her.

"And you call yourselves F.B.I Agents?" Sue grinned and shook her head.

"Maybe it's time you all went back to Quantico for retraining." D commented dryly as they put on their outdoor clothes.

It was then that Myles noticed the two trainees standing to one side. "Are you two bookends coming?"

"We don't want to intrude." Ted answered for both of them as Ray stood dumbstruck, still trying to figure out how much damage he'd done to his career prospects by insulting the Team Leader's wife.

"You're both part of this unit, unfortunately for the rest of us, and since we're going to be seeing a lot more of Sue and Levi in the future, it might be nice if you made an effort to get to know her better before rushing to any judgements." He pinned Ray with the full Leland glare.

Bobby came over and tapped him on the shoulder. "As I recall Harvard, you didn't give her much of a chance when she first arrived. In fact, not for quite a while..."

"Yes well... once I'd got her trained she was a lot more promising."

"Once _you_ got her trained?"

Myles looked around the room. "Is everyone ready?"

"You go on ahead. I need a private word with Sue." Jack called from across the room.

"...A word." Bobby queried. "Is that what they're calling it now?"

Jack watched them leave. "So, Mrs Hudson... How would you like to fulfil another fantasy of mine?"

"Another one... Just how many do you have?"

"Quite a few, actually..." He perched on the edge of his desk and pulled her into his arms. "How do you think I managed to get through all those years of working beside you without being able to touch?"

Sue smiled at him, her fingers playing with the hair that brushed his collar. "So, what's this one?"

"Sweeping you into my arms at the end of a briefing when everyone else has left..."

"...And?"

"And this..." His mouth closed over hers in a long, fiery kiss. "There's more, much more, but I'm not sure the middle of the day is a good time." He closed the gap between them again but a loud voice from the corridor stopped him in his tracks.

"You coming, Sparks?" Bobby appeared in the doorway. "Aww, geez mate, be fair. You two have the rest of your lives to do that and we only get an hour for lunch."

"Okay, okay..." Jack reached up and across to grab his jacket and let out a groan. "Ouch."

"Still hurt?" Sue asked worriedly.

"Yeah, a little..."

"A little..? He's practically been crying in his coffee all morning."

"I have not! Don't listen to him!"

"I didn't hear a thing. **Sorry**." She apologised as she helped him get his arm into his sleeve.

"So, what happened, mate?"

"It was my fault." Sue confessed miserably.

"Don't tell me Myles was right after all?" The Aussie grinned.

"**What**?"

"Trust me Sweetheart, you don't want to know."

As they walked out to join the others, Jack began to explain. "Well Crash, it all started with a giant teddy bear, a Golden Labrador and a step ladder..."

o-xxx-o - The Happy Ending - o-xxx-o


End file.
